The present invention relates to a fastening element having:                a housing, said housing comprising a first recess extending along a longitudinal axis and adapted to receive the shaft of a stud, and a slit extending radially from the recess, and        a spring ring seated in the slit, wherein the spring ring partially protrudes into the recess.        
The present invention is also directed to a system with a first component provided with a stud and a second component provided with a fastening element, wherein the stud is received within the recess.
It is known from the state of the art to provide fastening elements with a recess, in which a stud (or more precisely the shaft of a stud, or a bolt) is inserted, such fastening elements being able to retain the stud. In the automobile industry, for example, such elements are used either to assemble together two components of a vehicle, such as, but not limited to, vehicle panels, flaps, engine flaps, actuators, drive elements, hinged elements.